


Very Much So

by writerswritingwritings



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lust Filled Sex, Sex, Top Kara Danvers, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: After fighting an alien-monster, Kara goes to look for her girlfriend.





	Very Much So

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I'll probably read this over again. Need sleep now, though.

_"Supergirl, we need you downtown."_ Alex's voice filtered through her intercom.

It had been a slow day, Kara had been helping mundane tasks and now nearing 4PM when she got the call. "On my way."

Supergirl flew high in the sky, zooming past clouds and tall buidings until she arrived at the scene. A 10 feet tall alien, moving on its four limbs, rampaging the place. It turned towards the hero and she saw what had to be a gazillion eyes on its face. It hit a car with its large, muscled hands, making it fly towards a fast food restaurant. Before the car could hit the building Supergirl intercepted it.

"Alright you...uhm... Mr. Alien Eyes!"

_"Really?"_

"Stop this at once!" Supergirl shouted as the alien just kept looking at her with its eyes, then suddenly the car in its hand was thrown at the blonde. "Alright! I warned you."

Blue and red zipped around the large alien but she was caught which surprised the hero. Supergirl fought against the tight hold on her body, she was merely the size of a doll to the alien holding her. She got out of its grip and hit it in one of its eyes which abruptly exploded, and sent purple goo flying.

 _"Supergirl, back-up is coming! Hold on Kara."_  Her sister's voice spoke through the comms.

Kara flew down towards the feet of the purple alien and used her freeze breathe on its legs, freezing it in place momentarily. It didn't exactly have a head that Kara could punch to knock-out alien. Finally after minutes of using her freeze breathe and tying up the monsters hands the DEO arrived with guns that stunned the alien and trapped it in nets.

 

"Woo!" Kara landed next to her sister. "What took you guys so long?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Sorry we can't all break the sound barrier. Are you okay?" The redhead turns serious as Kara removes the goo from her suit.

"Yeah, it's probably just its stuff, I guess."

"A guess isn't good enough. Report back to the DEO."

"I'm fiiiine." At her sister's glare Kara deflates and flies towards one of the DEO black vans and sits inside with a pout on her face. Alex could only shake her head as they finished up.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Is this going to take forever?" Kara groaned.

"It's just a few minutes under the sunlamps and the test results will come in back in two hours top."

"Two hours?! Get Brainy to look at it. "

"He's busy with the alien tech from last week."

"Can you just call me back? I need to go see Lena." Kara already stood up from the bed.

Alex wasn't even able to stop her she was already gone and off flying to her girlfriend.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Kara followed the sound of her girlfriends's heartbeat, she found her at her penthouse.

As if expecting her, Lena was at the balcony door when Supergirl landed.

"Are you okay?" Concern were in Lena's eyes but Kara didn't answer, instead she kissed her, softly, playfully biting her lower lip. Kara pushed her back inside, they kept kissing until Lena's legs hit the arm of the couch.

"I'm perfect." She lowered her lips down Lena's smooth neck, the black-haired woman moving her head to the right to give her girlfriend more access as she nipped and sucked on her skin.

"Kara, don't leave any hickeys." She groaned when the blonde started sucking on her skin. "Kara."

"I need to have you," the superhero panted, Lena felt the bulge when she brushed her leg against Kara's center, the tight spandex made for the kryptonian did a good job of hiding her boner. Kara ripped open Lena's blouse, the buttons flying everywhere, next was her skirt and undergarments. Before Lena knew it she was lying naked on the couch.

Kara was standing before her, in all her naked glory, the sun was just starting to set and it gave her girlfriend an ethereal-like glow. She looked like a Goddess. With her golden hair, piercing blue eyes, a body like that of the greek Gods and her penis stood at attention, dripping with pre-cum. A Goddess ready to ruin her pussy.

Lena was beyond turned on, she felt like some animal that needed to be fucked.

So she let her girlfriend know.

"Kara," she moaned, her hands playing with her breasts and teasing her nipples. "Please, I need you."

Kara moved her up with little effort and she started to kiss Lena by her hip, she felt the heat emenating from her girlfriend's pussy. Her cock twitched wanting to be inside it but she resisted and continued her lips' trek up to Lena's body. She sucked on her breasts and nipped at her skin, ignoring the hardened nipples.When she reached Lena's pale white neck, she bit and sucked on it, leaving marks on her beloved's body.

Lena was getting wetter as Kara continued kissing and worshiping her body, her own hands could only roam over her lover's back and then squeeze Kara's breasts, loving her moan when she teased her nipples.

Finally Kara reached Lena's ruby, red lips. She kissed her lightly, teasingly until Lena had enough and pulled her in, pressing their lips together, soon tongues joined and Lena's moan echoed in the room.

"Kara, please!" Lena whined pitifully.

"Tell me what you need." Kara pulled back slightly, her hand going down her body, reaching her cock she squeezed it lightly.

"I need you, I need it! _Please_." Lena lifted her hips, trying to get contact.

Her vagina was so wet and she was craving to get Kara inside her.

"What is it?" Kara pulled away from Lena's hips, as the woman tried to capture her hard meat.

"C'mon Lena, tell me." Kara cooed as she sat upright, her hand moving up and down her cock.

Lena whimpered, she bit her lip before finally speaking, "Kara, please fuck me with your _monster_ of adick." Her voice was lustful and Kara's breath hitched. "I need your dick inside my dripping, wet pussy. I need you to fill it up with your gooey, hot cum."

"Mmmhm.. Your little, damp snatch needs this Kryptonian cock?" The heroine, kept pumping her shaft, squeezing the head as Lena let out another whimper.

"Yes!"

Kara finally, finally put her cockhead against Lena's entrance, she slowly entered her. Lena letting out a keening whine like that of a cat, as Kara kept sliding in her cock.

Lena moaned when her girlfriend finally bottomed out, the first entry was always so arousing to her, the incredible stretch to her pussy walls and then the wonderful feeling of being full. Kara's big cock pulsed inside her, she wrapped her legs around Kara, pulling her in and pushing her deeper inside.

Kara gripped the CEO's hips, and slowly pulled back, "You feel so delicious, Lena." She groaned and thrust back inside then moved her hips in a circular motion.

"Oh! Kara.. Mhmm.. " Lena's hands went to Kara's muscular arms as the woman kept her motions. "Fuck me, please!"

The blonde started thrusting her cock in and out of that sexy pussy. The walls pulling at her shaft, trying to keep it in everytime she thrust out.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh fuck. So good." Kara looked down at where they were connected. Her cock was slick with Lena's girl cum, the way her snatch opened up so wide, taking all of her kryptonian cock inside. The sound of their skins slapping against each other echoed in the room. "I love how your little pussy clings to my cock, you're such a needy slut."

Lena moaned loudly, her left hand going to her breast, she played and pulled with her nipple, the other going down to her clit.

"Look at you, playing with your body, my good little slut." She watched as Lena's right hand went down to her clit and the woman started circling it with two fingers. The walls of Lena's pussy clenched tightly on her cock. "Shit! That's right, make yourself cum! Cum on my big dick!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Lena moaned, she rubbed and pulled on her clit. "I'm going to cum! KARA!" The CEO wailed as her body was seized with an orgasm. Her left hand grabbed unto Kara's forearm, her nails digging into impenetrable skin. Kara held back her own orgasm, as Lena's walls clamped tightly on her shaft and covered it in her wetness.

When Lena came down from her high, Kara moved, the CEO twitching from the aftershocks. She kissed along her neck and boobs.

"We're not done." Kara whispered sexually against her ear.

In a moment, Lena found herself being carried by strong arms, Kara's stiff cock still inside her. She was pushed against the cold glass door, her lips soon captured by Kara's. Their tongues fought against each other, finally conceding as Kara sucked her tongue and had her body weakening.

If earlier Kara took her time, now she was merely thrusting for her own benefit. Lena loved it.

"Yes! Fuck that big dick inside me! Ruin my pussy!"

Kara groaned, she worked her hips faster, her hands clenched Lena's supple ass. Their moans were barely held back by their mouths as they both panted against each other.

"Are you going to put your semen deep inside my wrecked cunt?"

"Shit. Lena!" Kara screamed when she walls clenched her cock. "I'm gonna fill up your pussy with so much cum, you're going to drip for days."

Lena tightened her legs around the blonde, her fingers dragging against the invincible Kryptonian's back. "Come! Come inside, fill me up!"

With a last, deep thrust, Kara trapped Lena between her body and the glass, her cock came hard, spurting semen deep inside her womb. Lena milked the pulsing cock with her own orgasm.

The superhero's legs were shaky but she kept Lena up against the glass door. Her lips sought out Lena's and within seconds was hard again.

Lena's eyes widened, she knew Kara had a high endurance but this was new.

"More," Kara moaned and started thrusting again.

"I-in bed! _Ah! Nngh..._ "

The blonde supersped to their bedroom, almost crashing and breaking the door. She put Lena on the bed, then guided her to her hands and knees.

"Kara, you're so horny todaaay," she moaned at the end when a tongue lapped at her pussy lips. Lena clenched the bedsheets. Kara licked and sucked on her cum-stained snatch. Her tongue thrusted as deep as it could go, moving in and out at a speed only Supergirl could do, her thumb found Lena's clit and pushed on the little button then circled it, while her mouth practically made out with Lena's cunt.

The black-haired woman came with a loud cry of Kara's name. Her head thrown back, hands clenching the sheets tightly and her whole body was shaking. She was still sensitive when Kara pushed her cock inside her pussy.

_"I'm going to be fucked to death by a Kryptonian."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Next Morning_

 

Lena was right, although she only passed out and was awoken again by Kara eating her out last night.

Her whole body felt sore, wonderfully so. It had been months since they had a sex marathon. She didn't know where it came from but Lena wasn't complaining. Her eyes opened to a wreck. She remembered they had fucked in front of her large mirror, then on the vanity table and lastly on the carpet floor until they got back on the bed.

She went to look for her girlfriend and saw her sat by the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, my love." She wrapped her arms around her. She felt the way the blonde stiffened, Lena moved and had Kara face her. She was shocked to see teary blue eyes, "Oh Kara, what's wrong?"

"Last night, I- I," her voice waivered, "I'm so sorry, Lena."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Um... Yesterday, fighting the alien, I got covered in it's weird too. And..." She couldn't continue, instead she showed her phone to the black-haired woman.

The texts were from Alex.

>  _Kara you really should have stayed back here_.

>  _Oh my god. I really wish I didn't have to do this._

>  _The results came back, Brainy helped us understand a few of the codes. Apparently the slimy goo it hit you was a stored liquid used by the alien to seduce mates. But it can also affect other beings so the thing is -_

>  _You are going to feel a very strong sexual urge ._

_> That was Brainy. But yeah, you're going to be very horny._

The last text was, " _Stay safe and you owe me for this mental scarring_ " Lena looked up at her girlfriend, head down and sitting uncomfortably.

"Oh god, Kara I should be the one apologizing. I took advantage of you while you were under the influence of this thing."

"What?! No! I-I wasn't really influenced I was just…uhm..really, really horny." She blushed and looked down again.

"So you were conscious of what you were doing?"

"Yeah. Very much so." Lena didn't think the blonde could turn redder.

She sighed in relief then a smirk overcame her face. She sat on the blonde, her body naked, a squeak came out of Kara's mouth.

"Well, I think we should ask Mr. Ten-eyed alien for more of it," her voice was low and husky, "for special occassions."

"Uhm… Uh.. I-I'll see what I can do."

"For now, I need my loving and caring girlfriend to take care of me after such a wonderful night."

Kara smiled warmly and Lena's heart skipped a beat, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> What a sickeningly sweet note at the end huh. 
> 
> Kudos, comments/feedbacks are much appreciated.


End file.
